playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Youmu Konpaku
Youmu Konpaku is a character that originated from the Touhou Project series of Video Games. In recent memory, ZUN (REAL NAME: Jun'ya Ota) approved of fangames in the series, and helped bring them to the Japanese PS4/PSVITA; now making Touhou Project sorta like a Playstation Franchise, in addition to also being a Doujin Franchise. Her in-game rival is Jean Pierre Polnareff. Biography '''MACH 70 IS HER SLOWEST IN SWORDSMANSHIP.' Youmu Konpaku is a Half-Human/Half-Phantom entity that is also one of the strangest as well. Instead of being a Hybrid, she is two seperate entities with advantages, and disadvantages for both. Despite her fear of Ghost Stories, she works for Yuyuko Saigyouji as her bodyguard, and is a Gardener, even though she rarely tends to it. She wields two swords as a result of her sensei's teachings, but he disappeared before completion, leaving Youmu to complete her training alone. One can slash through 10 Phantoms, while the shorter one can cleave one of their confusion. Her personality forces her on her own, though, after being made fun of, and being abandoned for overestimating foes. The only exception is Yuyuko, who still seems to care for Youmu to this day... THE (Canon) LEGACY OF YOUMU KONPAKU *Perfect Cherry Blossom (2003) *Immaterial & Missing Power (2004) *Imperishable Night (2004) *Phantasmagoria of Flower View (2005) *Shoot the Bullet (2005) *Scarlet Weather Rhapsody (2008) *Touhou Hisoutensoku (2009) *Ten Desires (2011) *Hopeless Masquerade (2013) (CAMEO) *Impossible Spell Card (2014) Arcade Opening Rival Name: Jean Pierre Polnareff Reason: As Youmu was practicing her Twin sword style of Fighting, her rival, Jean Pierre Polnareff was about to prepare his stand: Silver Chariot; and attacked, but before anybody could pay attention, Youmu simply slashed Silver Chariot in a Z-Like pattern. However, not only was it fast, it also appeared as if the attack didn't happen at all... Confused how his Stand was beaten without Youmu doing "Anything", Polnareff tried to cower in fear, but Youmu used Hakurouken to remove Polnareff's false emotion, immediately detecting lies from him in an an attempt to regain his Stand, but much too late, as Silver Chariot attacked Youmu. With Youmu prepared for war, Polnareff stated she will regret seeing through his trick and get murdered right now. Youmu got Roukanken, & Hakurouken ready, and the fight begins... Connection: Both characters have Many physical Traits. Both rivals are sometimes childish/sometimes serious. They have a ghostly companion, Well trained sword skills, and are very fast. Interestingly enough, one of Youmu Konpaku's Palettes in Touhou Hisoutensoku make's her all silver, similar to either Hakumen, or Silver Chariot itself. Ending Gameplay (Square Moves) *- - TBA * - or - TBA * - - TBA * - - TBA * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA (Triangle Moves) *- - TBA *- or - TBA *- - TBA *- - TBA *- (midair) TBA *- or (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA (Circle Moves) * - - TBA * - or - TBA *- - TBA *- - TBA * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA (Throws) * - or - TBA * - - TBA *- - TBA (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) * - (Level 1): TBA * - (Level 2): TBA *- (Level 3): TBA (Theme: PCB Youmu's Theme: Hiroari Shoots a Strange Bird ~ Till When? (Re-Extended)) Quotes & Taunts (WIP) Intros & Outros (WIP) Costumes Standard Uniform Standard Costume Profile Items Minions *Lv: 8: Yuyuko Trivia *The picture below is from The Grimoire of Marisa. It is Youmu's Sigil. Category:Touhou Project Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Ideas Category:Characters from JP exclusives